PROVIDED. Cancer Prevention and Control The Cancer Prevention and Control Program focuses on innovative research, aimed primarily on developing, rigorously testing, and disseminating evidence-based interventions and policy approaches that can improve cancer outcomes in North Carolina and beyond. The Program has breadth and depth in areas such as health disparities, community based participatory research, social and behavioral science, and translational research, and is committed to trans- and inter-disciplinary collaborations in order to foster new discoveries, conceptual models, methods, and strategies to reduce the burden of cancer in diverse populations and across the cancer continuum. Areas of excellence that are the ongoing Program themes include: cancer communication and decision making (including use of new technologies);health promotion and health disparities;cancer survivorship;and dissemination research. The Program is led by Dr. Marci Campbell, a nutritionist and behavioral scientist with extensive expertise in cancer prevention and control intervention research. The Program has grown to 38 members and is highly productive, with members publishing 1,183 peer-reviewed papers in the past five years. Of these, 11% were intra- and 16% inter-programmatic publications. Annual extramural funding (total costs) in 2009 totals $29.3 million, including $5.9 million in NCI funding. Program members are Pi's of three NCI funded pre- and post-doctoral training grants. Selected research accomplishments include demonstrating efficacy of tailored and internet-based interventions to improve physical activity, diet, and obesity, studying cancer risk communication e.g. for cancer screening and treatment decisions;designing and testing interventions to promote wellness and psychological health among cancer patients and survivors, tobacco control intervention and policy research, and cancer screening and care outcomes studies. The Program adds value in terms of integrative activities and opportunities for collaboration, access to resources such as the CHAI and Biostatistics Cores, space, seminars, retreats, and training and education. Future directions include an emphasis on faculty recruitment in areas such as health communication and health outcomes, translational research using resources such as the UNC Health Registry Cancer Survivorship Study enhancing breadth and depth in current thematic areas;increased focus on health outcomes;and a state-wide research infrastructure project to optimize cancer outcomes in North Carolina.